


Virgin Territory

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mild Femdom, Multi, Porn Magazines, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Stiles has a photo shoot for Hale’s Belles BDSM magazine where he’ll be subbing for Laura while Derek photographs.  Things go quickly off script as the twins find themselves attracted to the cutie, and Stiles is completely flustered by the attention from the two smoking hot siblings.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Laura Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Merry Trope-mas [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Kudos: 27
Collections: One Million Words





	Virgin Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Trope-mas Day #31: Pornstar AU
> 
> Last day! OMG I can’t believe I’ve managed 31 straight days of fic, not including a couple of chapters to my main fics. A big thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through this mess and supported me, maybe you’ve even found some new pairings or fandoms to enjoy. Happy New Year everyone! Ding Dong, the 2020 witch is dead! Lmao

Stiles fidgeted nervously with the ends of his shirt, looking around the very professional looking waiting room. If it wasn’t for the tasteful black and white nude portraits on the wall, models posed so nothing explicit was shown, he was pretty sure it would look like any other corporate office, not that he’d seen a lot of those or anything. Finally, the blonde receptionist, who’d taken one look at him after he’d introduced himself and said, “Oh wow, Laura’s going to eat you alive!”, called his name and told him to head down the hall ahead of him and that the photographer, Derek, would meet him.

Stiles took a deep breath and stood, hands clenching and unclenching as he walked down the hall, debating on whether to bail now or to suck it up and go through with his decision. Of course considering the one option meant never having to worry about his dad giving him suspicious or embarrassed looks while the other meant showing off his body to the thousands of subscribers to _Hale’s Belles_ in exchange for a ridiculous amount of money...well, the decision was kind of tough. College was _expensive_ , okay?

The fact that _Belles_ was a BDSM themed porn mag was part of the reason he was being offered that ridiculous amount of money, and Stiles was honest enough with himself to realize that it was something he might be interested in and the photoshoot was a good chance to get a small taste without diving straight into the deep end.

As he reached the end of the hall, a door opened and a gorgeous, dark-haired man stepped out, t-shirt straining across a broad chest and thick biceps. Stiles may have tripped over air at seeing him, the man raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Stiles? I’m Derek, I’m going to be your photographer today.” 

“Oh wow, okay. I totally thought you were a model, because, well, you definitely look like one, you’re ridiculously hot.” Stiles couldn’t help rambling, because first he was nervous as hell about what he was about to be doing, and secondly, dude was _hot_.

Surprisingly though, instead of getting offended or bragging (the two options Stiles usually ran into when he wound up clumsily complimenting someone), Derek actually ducked his head slightly, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Thanks. I, uh, help fill in sometimes when it’s needed. I just prefer being behind the camera.”

Stiles shoved down the mushy feelings he could feel trying to creep up on him, because tall, dark, and brooding was a total softie and he kinda wanted to just pet him and tell him he could do whatever made him happy and that would probably not be taken well on first meeting. Trying to restrain his nervous rambling, Stiles offered Derek a soft smile. “Well, I’m sure you’re awesome in whatever position you choose.” As Derek smirked at him, Stiles realized what he had said and it was his turn to blush, “Job! Job position! I...I’m just going to stop talking now.”

Derek just laughed and led him through the door into what honestly looked like a master suite in a house. Camera equipment and lights were set up on one side of the large room, a sumptuous looking bed off to one side and a living area to the other. 

“This is where we’re going to be shooting today. Have you ever done a BDSM shoot before? No? Have you ever done any kind of modeling before?” As Stiles shook his head, wondering if that was going to be a deal breaker, both of Derek’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, you certainly decided to go all out for your first time.” Grinning, Derek called out towards the back of the room, “Hey, Laura, you’ve got a complete virgin on your hands this time.”

Stiles yelped, “Hey, not completely virgin!” Then blushed because of what he implied, or didn’t, or something. Before he could get too wrapped up in his thoughts, the door in the back of the room opened and a beautiful brunette entered the room wearing what looked like a leather g-string and bustier with thigh high leather boots and Stiles almost swallowed his tongue.

“Oh, aren’t you adorable!” The woman said, stalking towards him, a hungry look in her eyes as she gave him a slow once over. Stopping in front of him, she gave him a predatory smile, “I’m going to have such fun with you. I’m Laura, and you must be Stiles.”

“Yes?” Stiles squeaked out, then slapped a hand over his mouth. Chin dropping to his chest, he closed his eyes, embarrassment flowing through him. How did he think he was going to be able to do this when he could barely function around attractive people on a normal basis.

A gentle hand landed on his arm, and Laura ducked down to meet his eyes, her voice softening, “Hey, you’re alright. It’s okay to be nervous. I know I can come across as a bit much, but it’s just me and Derek here with you and we’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as possible through the whole shoot. If you do feel uncomfortable at any time, just say something, and we’ll work around it. My little bro and I have plenty of experience on both sides of the camera, we can make sure we get the pictures we need.”

“Hey, you’re a whole five minutes older!” Derek scowled at her, his tone suggesting it was a lifelong argument.

Stiles’ head shot up and he looked between the two, definitely spotting the resemblance with them next to each other. “Woah, you’re twins? How does that…? I mean, isn’t it…? But you’re siblings?”

Laura laughed, “Oh, after you’ve had a few threesomes together, you stop caring about the whole nudity thing.”

Stiles’ mouth gaped open, because _what?!_ He looked between the two of them, but it was Derek blushing slightly as he shrugged those broad shoulders and nodded that assured him she wasn’t actually joking.

“Oh, she’s serious. We didn’t exactly plan things that way, but...yeah.”

As Stiles’ mind took a rapid field trip at what being pinned between the two of them must be like, he felt his cock harden rapidly.

Apparently, Laura noticed too because she grinned wickedly. “Ohhh, whatever you’re thinking, hold on to that, because, I’m gonna be honest, I can’t wait to see what you look like under all those layers.” Tilting her head, she looked at him curiously, “Ever use a cock ring?”

~~

It turned out the back room was a small dressing room and bathroom combo so Stiles stripped down and made sure he was extra clean everywhere, just in case, and then followed Laura’s instructions to slip on the cock ring and tiny little booty shorts waiting for him. Taking a deep, he stepped out into the main room, arms crossing and uncrossing from in front of his chest nervously. A sharp intake of air had him looking towards the twins where both of them were staring at him hungrily. With two people who looked as good as them so obviously ogling him, he gained enough courage to start walking towards them.

Derek’s gaze swept lazily over him from head to toe, his voice slightly rumbly as he spoke, “Yeah, so you should know, um…”

Laura stalked towards him and started circling him, a fingertip just barely grazing his skin and raising goosebumps in its wake. “You’re kind of exactly our type.”

Stiles felt a full-body shiver go through him at those words and there was no stopping his cock from hardening completely as his mind ran away with all that they implied. He wasn’t quite sure when he’d closed his eyes, but when opened them, Derek was clicking away as Laura prowled around him. They’d discussed what was going to happen and what to do if he felt uncomfortable before he went to change so now all he had to do was they told them, and, honestly, it was a little liberating.

“Oh, look at you. You’re being so good for us, Stiles. Think you can kneel for me? Yes, just like that.” Laura looked down at Stiles and ran her fingers through his hair, before grabbing a handful gently and tugging his head back to look up at her. She could hear the camera clicking away, the sound fading into the background as it always did after all this time. Stiles was gazing up at her trustingly, his bright golden eyes wide and his bottom lip plump and glistening from where he kept gnawing at it. As Derek walked around them, stopping behind her shoulder to get a good picture of Stiles gazing up at them, she could hear him suck in a breath. “Doesn’t he look good like this, Der? And look at his mouth, just made to suck cock.”

Stiles tried to bite back the needy moan that slipped from him, but he couldn’t help it. In the helpless position he was in, with the two of them towering over him, talking about him like he was just there for their pleasure...yeah, he was pretty sure he was already discovering a few kinks.

Derek actually released the camera, letting it hang from its strap as he reached out to cup Stiles’ face gently, his thumb brushing lightly over his bottom lip, gasping softly as his tongue darted out over his fingertip. “Fuck.” Backing up he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Laura glanced over at her brother, surprised to see him reacting so strongly to someone so quickly. “You want to swap places?” 

Derek shook his head quickly, “No. No, we’re not allowed to have sex during the photo shoots, and I’m afraid I might not be able to help myself if got that far.”

Stiles moaned and grabbed his now straining cock, squeezing it through the flimsy shorts. “Oh my gods, guys...you...you can’t be for real. Nobody as hot as you two can legitimately want spazzy little me. I still can’t figure out how I got accepted for this shoot.”

“Oh, sweetie, you really can’t see yourself, can you? All lean muscle, and all that pale skin and those adorable moles scattered across you. You’ve got amazing eyes and you know what I think about that sinful looking mouth of yours.” Laura squatted down to be on his level. “I wasn’t lying when I said you’re our type. And if we weren’t in the middle of a shoot, the two of us would be more than happy to show you exactly how we feel, but there are rules for a reason.” Standing up, she looked down at him with a playful smile. “Now, since you were doubting our honesty, I think that calls for a spanking, don’t you?”

Stiles’ eyes widened, and he nodded hesitantly, “Yes, ma’am?”

“Good answer!” Sitting on the end of the bed, she patted her lap. “Up here, we’ll do five with the shorts and then five without them, alright? You’ll count each one.” When he started to stand up, she shook her head. “No, crawl over here, it’s not that far.”

Stiles could hear Derek groan behind him as he got on his hands and knees and crawled towards Laura, the thin material of the shorts pulling tight against his ass and balls. He could hear the rapid clicking of the camera, absently wondering how ridiculous he looked crawling across the floor and then positioning himself across Laura’s lap, his straining cock pressed firmly against her thigh.

Laura ran her hand soothingly down the long expanse of Stiles’ back and over his perky ass, the shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. “I can feel how hard you are. I love that you’re reacting this way to us, that we can turn you on as much as you’re turning us on.” Turning Stiles’ head towards the camera so they could get pictures of his reactions, she rubbed his ass cheeks firmly. “Remember, if you need me to stop, say ‘red’ and I’ll stop immediately, okay?”

“Yeah...yeah, okay.”

“Good boy.” Laura smiled as she felt his cock jerk at the words and she gave Derek a wink. “Mmm, you are a good boy, Stiles. You’ve been so good for us already. Ready?” At his timid nod, she placed one hand on the middle of his back to hold him down and raised her other hand.

The sound of the smack to his ass hit him before the sting did and Stiles gasped, his body flinching, before he remembered to count. “One.”

“Very good, Stiles.” 

Stiles felt his cock jerk at the praise once again, wondering when that became a thing for him. The next smack of her palm against the other ass cheek shocked him from his thoughts. “Two.”

The next three continued just the same, with Laura praising Stiles between each hit and the sting growing sharper and his ass warming as the sting faded. His body was feeling so conflicted, on one hand it wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it was intense and every movement sent his cock rubbing against Laura’s thigh which just made his body even more confused.

Laura’s fingers combed through Stiles’ hair. “Open your eyes, Stiles, let Derek see how you’re feeling. Look at how hard he is watching you like this.”

Stiles did as commanded, from his position over her lap, his gaze automatically settled on Derek’s groin and he could see the older man’s dick straining against his jeans. Surprised, he tilted his head to look up at him and got caught in his bright green gaze before the camera was raised and the shutter clicked once more.

Derek stepped forward, tracing the side of Stiles’ face with a finger. “When this is over, the three of us are going to talk, alright?”

“Yeah...yeah, okay.” Stiles wasn’t even sure what he was agreeing to, he was feeling so much all at once.

“Alright, sweetie, are you okay with taking your shorts off for us? Show us this perky little ass of yours?”

Stiles blushed but nodded, pushing his legs up under him to lift his hips off the bed. He felt Laura’s slender fingers slip under the waistband and carefully ease the material over his cock and stinging ass. Ducking his head, knowing they could see all of him, and despite their lovely words so far, afraid of what they’d think. Twin groans echoed through the room and Laura’s hand rubbed over his ass cheeks, a cool balm against his warm, stinging skin.

“Oh, sweetie, the things I want to do to you. But for now, five more spankings at least. You took the first ones so well, I just know you’ll do as well this time. Ready?”

He barely finished nodding before her hand was landing on his ass with a sharp smack, and even though the shorts hadn’t been that thick, the difference in sensation was a sharp contrast. Stiles shouted, his hips bucking, and he could feel himself leaving a cool smear of pre-cum against her leg. “One!”

“Good boy, Stiles. Just like that.”

The next two fell in quick succession and Stiles was panting, his eyes scrunched shut as his body tried to figure out how it was feeling.

Derek’s voice was rough as he spoke, “Look at me, Stiles. Show me those pretty eyes.”

Stiles forced his eyes open, looking up at the camera just as Laura’s hand smacked down a fourth time and his head fell back with another shout, “Four! Oh, oh gods!”

Laura was breathing heavily, her legs clenched tightly together as she watched the young man react to what was being done. “That’s it, baby. You’re so wet. Bet you could cum from this if you wanted.”

Stiles’ whole body jerked and he whined, burying his face against the mattress. He shook his head, then nodded, then let out a choked out sob. He didn’t know what he wanted. He was so hard it was starting to hurt and his ass was hot and stinging and it all felt so good and he really just wanted to cum, but he wanted to be good for the twins.

He must have started babbling part of that, because Laura bent over him, her leather clad breasts pressing against his back as she spoke softly next to his ear. “You’re okay, baby. If it’s too much we can stop. If you want to keep going, we can do that too. You’re being so good for me and Der, Stiles, you really are. You’re so responsive and you listen so well. We won’t be mad whatever you choose. You understand?”

Stiles nodded weakly and he could feel Derek’s broad, warm hand against the back of his neck.

Derek swallowed hard, “Stiles, do you think you can take two more quick spankings? Two more and then I’ll turn off the camera and we’ll take the cockring off of you and Laura can give you a couple more and whatever happens will stay between the three of us. How does that sound?”

Stiles took the time to actually think about it, about what he was feeling and what Derek was saying and what he was implying. Was he actually willing to go through with it, to let Laura spank him until he came grinding against her legs while Derek watched. He nodded into the mattress.

Laura petted his hair. “You’ve got to say the words, baby. We’ve got to hear you. Just say green if you’re okay with Derek’s idea, red if you’re not, or yellow if you want to talk about it.”

Stiles nodded and turned his head to the side, “Green.” He felt a kiss pressed against the back of his head.

“Good boy, Stiles. I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

Stiles laughed weakly, “Already have.”

Laura chuckled and rubbed her hand over his stinging ass. “Okay, baby, two more and then Derek’s going to turn the camera off. After that, I’ll keep going until you say red or cum for us. Alright?”

“Green.”

She nodded at Derek and then gave Stiles two more hard swats that had him bucking and yelling and his cock leaking precum all over her leg.

Derek turned off the camera after he got the last few pictures and set it at the head of the bed. Then took a seat on the side of the bed where Stiles could see him. “That was beautiful. You were so good for us.”

Stiles hiccuped a laugh. “This is crazy. I...I’ve never… And you guys…”

Derek smoothed his hair back. “Shh, you’ve been perfect. Do you want Laura to keep going? Can we watch you fall apart for us, baby?”

Stiles nodded, rubbing against Derek’s hand. “Please.”

“Alright, baby. This is just for you, don’t think about anything except how you feel. Der and I’ll be right here with you.” She reached under him and released the clasp on the cockring, feeling it fall against the bed next to her, then smoothed her hand over his ass one last time, feeling him tremble under her touch, then began to steadily smack each ass cheek back and forth, watching his skin grow cherry red as he sobbed and moaned and cried and begged and fell apart in the most beautiful way.

Derek’s voice was raspy with desire as he praised Stiles, coaxing him along, urging him to let go and when one of his arms flailed outwards, reaching, Derek didn’t hesitate to grab his hand, twining their fingers together. “Fuck, look at you, baby. “Cum for us Stiles. Just let go, we’re here.”

It was all too much, Stiles' body felt like it was in overdrive and his mind was a million places at once and focused to a single point at the same time. Derek’s words were apparently all he needed and, squeezing Derek’s hand tightly, Stiles came with a silent scream, his body jerking and bucking as his cock ground against Laura’s leg, coating her in his cum.

~~

Stiles must have passed out for a bit because when he finally came to, he was laying back on the bed tucked between the twins, a towel wrapped around his waist as they chatted softly over him, one of them idly petting his hair, the other his chest.

“Well, hi there, sleeping beauty.” 

Laura’s amused voice left him ducking his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Oh, none of that, sweetie. I didn’t mean it badly, I’m sorry.”

Derek shook his head, “You’ll have to ignore Laura like the rest of us.”

“Hey!” 

Stiles heard a smacking sound and opened his eyes to see Derek rubbing at his arm as he mock-glared at his sister. Derek noticed him looking and smiled down at him.

“There you are. How are you feeling?”

Stiles wanted to disappear. “I can’t believe I passed out like that.”

Laura smoothed his hair back before tipping his head up so he would look at her. “I can. You had a very intense experience, I’m assuming the first time for something like that. It’s not unusual after sessions like that. You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetie.”

Well, when she put it like that, he felt a little better about it. “But, you guys said you wanted to talk after and…”

Derek poked his side gently. “We’re talking now aren’t we?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked down at the towel covering him, “But after everything, and you two were...well, I didn’t do anything to help you out.”

Laura’s voice was gentle even as she shook her head, “And even if you hadn’t passed out, we still wouldn’t have let you do anything with us. Stop. Before you start spiraling, I can see your mind churning from here, you have to remember what Derek said earlier. We can’t have sex with models during a shoot. Technically, we were pushing it doing what we did. There’s a lot of ethical issues with getting together with someone doing something like this. Emotions are high and it’s a sexual situation and people may decide to do something they wouldn’t under normal circumstances.”

Derek picked up the explanation, reaching down to take Stiles’ hand in his. “Instead, we’d like to give you our numbers. You go home and eat a good meal and get some rest and sleep on things. Tomorrow, if you still feel the same, then call or text us. If you just want to hook up, that’s cool.” Derek very pointedly continued looking at Stiles’ fingers twined with his.

Laura rolled her eyes, “What the big idiot isn’t saying is that, well, we’d kinda like to get to know you better. We all know we’re compatible sexually, but maybe you’d like to go on a date with us? Either together or individually?”

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing and it took him a moment to finally stutter out, “Yeah...yes! We can do that.”

~~

Stiles did as instructed after he eventually left the twins, went home and had a big dinner, he was surprisingly ravenous, took a long, hot shower, and then slept all night long, better than he had in a long time. He spent most of that next day thinking about them, about the things they’d said, how he’d felt around them. The instant attraction to both of them and his emotional responses made him think it was all just heat of the moment combined with his nerves. But then, that was part of the reason for meeting up for a date, right? And maybe they’d meet and realize it had all been a fluke after all.

But it could be the start of something new.

He was laying in bed that night, flipping his phone over in his hand again and again, when he finally bit the bullet and wrote out a text.

To Laura and Derek: So, about that date?

From Laura: Awesome!

From Derek: When should we pick you up?

Stiles looked at the messages, sent almost immediately after he’d sent his, like they’d been anxiously waiting to hear from him and couldn’t help smiling. “Awesome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
